helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko
|type = Single |album = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" |artist = ℃-ute |released = September 7, 2011 September 14, 2011 (Single V) October 10, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:37 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) |Next = Seishun Gekijou Berikyuu single (2011) }} Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (世界一HAPPYな女の子; World's Happiest Girl) is the seventeenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on September 7, 2011 and the Single V on September 14, 2011. The single reached #6 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 19,830 copies, becoming their lowest selling single. Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko was the theme song for the movie Zomvideo, starring ℃-ute members; Nakajima Saki and Yajima Maimi. Tracklist CD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko #Idai na Chikara wo! (偉大な力を！; Great Power!) #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no ko (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Color Box Ver.) Single V #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (PV) #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Takumi Masanori *Chorus: CHINO, Okai Chisato *Music Video: Tsuchiya Takatoshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0087192&ch=0 ;Idai na Chikawa wo! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Fujisawa Yoshiaki *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.09.30 FES IWAO Concert Performances ;Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ - ℃-ute, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Kudo Haruka, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hello! Project *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato ;Idai na Chikara wo! *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 19,830 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,610 Trivia *It is one of 3 music videos for a single that has over 2,000,000 views on C-ute's official youtube channel. *This is currently °C-ute's lowest selling single. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Sekaiichi HAPPY Onna no Ko, Idai na Chikara wo! es:Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko Category:2011 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs